My Immortal
by ShadowedRaven
Summary: Redone! After visiting an occult fair one day, five boys find themselves taken by vampires and thrown into a war between vampires and humans. Rated for later chapters. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters, yada, yada, yada

Okay let's try this again. This is a complete re-write of "My Immortal". I wasn't very happy with how the original was going and I'm sure plenty agreed with me.

I now have a beta, Nobodynow, who wrote the introduction of the chapter which I appreciate very much. My wonderful beta whom I would never have gotten this far without, whom I am entirely indebted to. In fact we should all give Nobodynow a big hand for putting this off and finishing it a midnight so it can be posted as soon as possible. Come on everybody lets give it up for Nobody! So I hope you enjoy it now.

_--Chapter One--_

"Oh my goodness! Did you hear? That creepy gothic fair is coming to Domino!"

"I know, my kid brother is going. His room is full of that stuff."

"No way!" The girls continued to gush their displeasure as they passed the empty classroom where five boys were spending their lunch break.

"Hey Yugi, you hear about this gothic fair thing?" The tall blonde boy asked leaning over to lay a card.

"A bit, Grampa wants to go and check out all the games of death but he's too scared. He says he's too old for all that mumbo jumbo but I caught him sneaking in garlic and holy water last night."

"Man that stuff is weird, vampires and monsters, witches and warlocks." The boy shivered and looked at his hand. "I think I've got you trapped Yug."

"Scared of the dark Jou?" A brunette came up behind him and slung his arm around Jou's shoulders grinning. Jou shrugged him off and glared.

"Shove off Tristan. I ain't no baby."

"Aw does the little guy need me to hold his hand?" Tristan snickered and pulled a spare chair backwards to straddle it to watch the two boys duel. "Who's winning?" He asked looked at the table top.

"I am." Both Yugi and Jou answered.

"I see."

A pale haired boy, slim and delicate looking, raced over to the trio excitedly.

"You guys look! The Lamia fair is going to be here tomorrow!" He brandished a flyer with things like "Real palm readings!" and "Connect to YOUR inner demons!" splattered around the edges. In the center, an Egyptian eye almost seemed to gaze at them.

Tristan looked up at Ryou surprised. "You're into this stuff Ryou?" The pale boy blushed twisting a lock of white hair in girlish hair.

"Yeah, my dad brought a lot of old voodoo back from Africa when I was four and I thought it was interesting so I looked up some of the symbols. Most were things like

"Beware the Insect Queen" and a lot of the pictures were neat."

Looking slightly paler than usual, Jou asked "What kinda pictures?"

"Oh people getting ripped in half, group sacrifices like the Aztecs and stuff." He smiled at their sudden discomfort. "Come on guys I'm not going to start eating your hearts just because--"

"Because you find people shredding entertaining!"

"--because I like occult! Honestly don't you trust me?" He giggled slightly when they nodded solemnly as if signing their own death warrant.

"Actually," Yugi said thoughtfully. "I think it's all kind of cool, like a whole different world. I love games but the closet you can get to that kind of thing is a role playing game and most people only experience that stuff through books." He smiled at Ryou. "I'll go with you and check it out." Ryou beamed and turned to Jou, Tristan and the fifth member of the group. Jou and Tristan nodded their consent reluctantly.

Jou turned, "What about you Malik? You coming?" The blonde Egyptian looked up from the floor and nodded.

In his typical fashion, he was leaning against the wall, arms folded brooding about one thing or another. He rarely spoke to anyone but his friends unless they annoyed him. To Malik, he had his group and was set for life. When it had just been Yugi and him, he'd protested Yugi making friends with his former tormenters Jou and Tristan and had tried to beat them up. In doing so he accidentally hit Yugi when the smaller boy threw himself in front of the other two. After that, the four of them had been cool and gotten closer. Ryou was the newest of the gang. He fit right in when he moved to the city six months ago and was the first one to not be intimidated by Malik's looming presence. While he remained closest to Yugi, Ryou had wormed his way into Malik's soft spot and was constantly being protected to the point of absurdity by the Egyptian boy.

"Ryou asked me a minute ago. Egypt didn't have many vampires but it was big on the whole gods thing. There might be something there I can buy for my sister. She's been kind of homesick since she finally went to Egypt this fall."

"But she's only been there once!" Yugi said surprised.

"Yeah, I'll never understand girls."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"You already said yeah Jou!"

"I'll really never understand girls."

The five of them laughed and for the first time looked forward to the strange fair that weekend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several smells like jasmine, pinewood and what seemed to be burning hair assaulted the noses of the boys as they entered the fairgrounds. Tented booths lined the wide dirt path like a military camp. Booths clamored for attention, each person trying to make their wares sound the best: the easiest, the most reliable, or the spookiest in this case. Cloaks and other dark costumes were worn by both participants and fair goers. It was hard to distinguish between the two in some cases.

It was similar to a regular commercial fair but instead of books of knitting and face painting, it was books of occult practices and palm readings. There was a booth in the middle that held a table holding a crystal ball and next to it, an open booth that covered the ground with mats and held yoga demonstrations. Across from the fortune teller was a stage with a couple of rows of metal chairs. It was decorated with cardboard making it look like the interior of a medieval castle.

"Wow, would you look at this place?" Ryou whispered in awe, looking to each and every booth he could see from their spot in the midst of the fair. "I don't know where to start."

"How 'bout we start at the exit?" Jou suggested uneasily. The blonde shivered slightly as a man with painted red skin and black markings brushed past him. At least Jou hoped that was a man.

"Is the little guy chickening out?" Tristan teased poking Jou in the cheek with his finger. Jou smacked it away.

"Shut it Tristan."

"Tristan, stop baiting Jou." Yugi lightly scolded Tristan without even looking away from the stage where set up for what seemed to be a play began. Yugi was so used to Jou and Tristan's bickering it became normal for him to play mediator.

"Yes mother." Tristan retorted, smirking as Yugi stuck his tongue out at him. Ryou giggled behind his hand at their behavior. His doe eyes scanned the fair again, stopping on a booth that held an impossible amount of display cases.

"Cards!" Ryou squealed excitedly, grabbing a hold of the two arms closest to him, which happened to be Yugi and Malik, and pulled the boys with him.

"Hey Ryou wait for us!" Jou called after them. He and Tristan maneuvered across the dirt path, now dense with other fair-goers. They found Malik and Yugi casually looking while Ryou looked like a kid in a toy store, his nose a breath away from being pressed on the glass that protected some of the darkest cards to date.

"It's always the quiet ones." Tristan muttered, watching Ryou's fascination and Yugi's growing interest.

"Beware the innocent hey bud." Jou nudged Tristan in the side with his elbow. Tristan snorted in agreement.

It took Ryou another ten minutes before he found the perfect card to add into his collection. As he waited in line to pay, he watched Tristan shift back and forth from one foot to the next, his eyes constantly scanned the crowd.

"Tristan, you don't look very comfortable." Ryou commented, coming back to the group with his purchase.

"It's hard to be comfortable when standing next to an off brand Quasimoto." Tristan glanced at the figure that had moved next to him.

"Why don't you go to a fortune teller and relax?" Ryou smiled pointing to a violet cloth colored tent.

"And how exactly is that going to help me relax?" Tristan questioned raising an eyebrow at Ryou. Ryou just smiled, hooking one arm around Tristan's and led the group away from the card booth.

"I remember the first time I came to an occult fair. I was terrified but this really nice lady led me to her booth. She was a fortune teller or she claimed to be. My fortune was so ridiculous that I don't even remember it." Ryou tapped his finger on his chin.

"And how is this supposed to help me?"

"I'm getting to it." Ryou lightly slapped Tristan on the arm for interrupting him. "As I was saying, since the fortune was so off, it put me at ease. This stuff may be out-there but

it's still a fair to be enjoyed."

"That was unbelievably corny." Jou commented to Yugi, raising his voice enough to make sure Ryou heard him.

"Hush you." Ryou laughed, glancing back at the blond. They reached the tent where Ryou paid the small fee for Tristan and, with the help of Jou, pushed the reluctant Tristan into the tent.

Indigo blue candles stood on candelabrums, creating a dim atmosphere. The scent of cinnamon wafted over Tristan as he made his way to the round table decorated with magic symbols and held a foggy crystal ball.

"Come, have a seat."

Tristan jumped slightly as he heard a deep, aristocratic voice come from behind a celestial curtain. Tristan sat in the wooden chair as a man cloaked in a black hooded robe entered and sat in the chair across from him.

"So what have you come to seek?" The hooded man asked Tristan.

"You tell me. You're the psychic." Tristan replied reclining the chair back on two legs. He raised an eyebrow when the psychic chuckled.

"You didn't want to be here, did you Tristan." The psychic stated. Tristan's chair fell back on four legs as Tristan stared at him.

"How did you know my name?"

"As you said, I am a psychic." The psychic waved his hands over the crystal ball and

peered into it. "Your future has already been written out by your appearance at this fair today. I see that your white haired friend coerced you into coming. You couldn't say no to those innocent brown eyes."

"How--?" Tristan began but stopped when he saw something in the crystal ball. Looking closely, he notice it was a reflection…

…of Ryou ducking behind the curtain.

"I see." Tristan muttered under his breath. Tristan leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at the psychic with disinterest now. The psychic heard him but ignored the low comment and continued his reading.

"Ah, the picture is becoming clear. Tonight shall change your life." He said, causing Tristan to roll his eyes dramatically.

"Following a honey furred puppy shall lead you and your friends to a new destiny. I see darkness and light coming together to create mythical bonds of power. All it will take is a simple walk in the forest."

"Uh-huh sure." Tristan said skeptically with an eyebrow raised. He could almost feel the psychic's eyes stare at him.

"Doubt all you want now. You will see this development by sunset tomorrow." The psychic stood from his chair. He walked to the curtain of beads separating the rest of the tent. He glanced sideways at Tristan. "Do not forget my words." With that, he left Tristan alone.

Tristan stared at the motion of the beads before shaking his head and getting up.

"Whatever." Tristan walked out of the tent and was immediately met by Ryou.

"Well?" Ryou asked anxiously. "How did it go?"

"What? You didn't hear enough while you were spying?" Tristan teased with a smirk.

"I was not spying!" Ryou retorted with a slight blush on his face. "I was just coming to tell you that everyone decided to go to different activities." Ryou began walking away from the tent. "We're supposed to meet at the stage in about half an hour. Yugi really wanted to watch the play the younger kids are putting on. It's supposed to be like a speed through Dracula or something like that."

Tristan smiled slightly watching Ryou talk. Ryou was usually the quiet one but when he started talking, there was no getting him to stop. Tristan found it amazing how much Ryou could say without taking a breath.

"But anyway, Jou saw this virtual reality thing where you could fight like a medieval knight. He practically ran for it and jumped right in line. I swear, you two and your video games. I'm surprised you haven't made a run for it yet."

"Ryou…"

"Malik decided to check out all the sword and dagger exhibits. I think he also mentioned something about finding something to send to Isis in Egypt. I don't think it'd be a dagger or anything since it's like illegal because it's a weapon."

"Ryou…"

"I'm not really sure what I want to check out. Everything here is so cool it's hard to make a decision. I was thinking about maybe getting an aura picture. That looked really cool.

Or maybe check out the bookstand. We've already been by the cards and I got everything

I wanted there. I'm not sure where to go next."

"Ryou!" Ryou turned to Tristan, who was still smiling.

"What is it?"

"You're rambling." Ryou blushed again making Tristan snicker.

"Oh I was? I'm sorry Tristan. It's just, you know how I get when I'm excited." Ryou felt

Tristan slide his arm to wrap around his shoulders.

"It's cool. You need to talk more. Just let's try breathing once in a while." Ryou giggled slightly.

"I'll work on it." He smiled up at Tristan who smiled back down at him.

"Let's go get one of those aura picture thingys you were talking about." Tristan suggested. Ryou grabbed his hand and lead him to another tent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi stood by the tall oak tree, watching the child actors on the stage. The sign behind them displayed "Dracula: In thirty minutes" in red blood dripping letters on black cardboard. Yugi watched in rapt fascination as Dracula made his appearance looking like the Halloween costume; powder white face, slick black hair and obvious plastic fangs.

"Quite talented aren't they?"

Yugi jumped at the deep voice that spoke next to him. He lost his footing and fell rather hard on his bottom.

"Ow." Yugi moaned.

"I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to frighten you." The cloaked figure reached down and offered his hand to help Yugi up. Yugi took it and was lifted to his feet.

"It's okay." Yugi dusted off the back of his pants. He looked up at the hidden face and smile politely. "Thanks." The figure nodded and turned back to the play. Yugi did the same. "They are pretty good."

"Interested in vampires?" The figure asked glancing back at Yugi.

"They are fascinating fantasy creatures. The best stories always involve vampires." Yugi leaned his head against the bark of the tree.

"Fantasy? So you don't believe they're real?"

"Well no. People can't survive on just blood and the sun is not that powerful to turn anything to ash."

"Those are just fables little one." Yugi looked up at the hooded figure.

"Huh?"

"Vampires drink blood to maintain their body temperature. Since vampires are undead beings, their body heat must be maintained or their body will cease to function." The figure glanced at Yugi who was listening unconditionally.

"As for the sun, it's not as dangerous as the stories claim. True the sun does weaken a vampire but it's because the heat from the sun comes too much at once for a vampire's body to handle." Yugi stood up straight and moved a step closer to the figure.

"How do you know this stuff?" Yugi curiously asked. He watched the stranger for his answer.

"Yugi!"

Yugi jerked his head around at the calling of his name. He saw Jou waving his hand along with the rest of his group. Yugi waved back at them. He turned back to further question the figure but he was gone.

"H-hello?" Yugi moved his head around every direction looking for the figure but there was no sign of him.

"Hey Yug, how was the play?" Jou asked as the group reached him.

"It was okay." Yugi replied distantly, staring off into the space the figure had occupied moments before.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou looked at Yugi closely. Yugi shook his head.

"This guy just made me a little uneasy."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Malik got into a protective stance around Yugi, eyes scanning for any injuries.

"Not at all. We were just talking about the play and vampires." Yugi said not wanting to voice the fact that not only had he not hurt him, but had left Yugi painfully intrigued about the way the man talked about vampires as if they were real.

"Vampires?" Jou questioned. "What's next? Unicorns and Fairies?"

"Jou…" Ryou started, shaking his head at Jou. "It's a gothic fair. Of course mythological creatures are going to be talked about."

"Oh of course. What was I thinking?" Jou mockingly teased. Ryou smiled and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hush you." Ryou laughed, checking his watch. "It's getting late. Maybe we should head back before it gets dark."

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

"Alright let's go." Jou announced, leading the group back to the entrance of the fair.

"I say we cut through the forest. It'd be quicker." Jou said. He took a few steps toward the darkened woods.

"I don't think so." Yugi looked warily at the forest. "You know all the stories about the Millennium forest."

"Come on Yug. You don't actually believe that people go in but never come out. Yug, have you actually heard of it happening to someone?" Jou questioned.

"Well no but..."

"But nothin'. There ain't nothing to be scared of in that big bunch of trees." Jou pointed to the forest to emphasize his point.

"Fine." Yugi huffed. "But if a werewolf jumps out of the bush, we're pushing you at it."

"Go ahead. I'll show that werewolf a thing or two." Jou flexed his arms to show his muscles.

"Yeah right." Tristan quipped. "You couldn't show a newborn pup."

"I'll show you Tristan." Jou clenched his fist, waving it at Tristan. Tristan was unfazed.

"Then by all means Jou, lead us into the woods." Tristan swept his hand out and bowed, urging Jou to start walking.

"Okay boys that's enough." Ryou intervened. "Let's just quickly get through the forest and get home."

"Oh Ryou you're not scared of the werewolf waiting to gobble up innocent passersby?" Jou teased. Yugi stuck his tongue out at Jou.

"Of course not." Ryou answered. "I've got someone strong like Malik to protect me." Ryou linked his arm with Malik's and they walked past Jou toward the woods. Jou whipped around.

"Hey! I'm better of a protector than Malik. I'm better to keep you safe than that blondie." Jou ran after them. Yugi and Tristan watched the scene from afar with smiles on their faces.

"He's something else." Yugi shook his head at Jou's antics. "Well we'd better hurry or we'll lose them." Yugi started for the woods. Tristan took a step before he heard a voice.

_"Do not forget my words."_

Tristan spun around scanning the sparse darkened trees and shadowed shrubs that lined the path to the forest for the owner of the voice but there was nothing there.

"Tristan?" Yugi walked back to stand at Tristan's side when he noticed he wasn't following them. "Are you okay?"

"Thought I heard something. Never mind." Tristan started walking with Yugi beside him. Yugi didn't look convinced but dropped the subject knowing stoic Tristan would never admit to being afraid of something in the forest.

Tristan had a good reason not to let the others know he was afraid. He would get teased by Jou, coddled by Ryou, reprimanded by Malik, and wouldn't want to burden ever kind Yugi with his fears. Plus he didn't want to look like a wuss. Ryou and Yugi could cry when they were hurt or afraid, Joey could cry and moan about things being unfair but Tristan felt he and Malik held up the group and if they broke down he knew it would throw off the group's balance. But then Malik could at least give his silent brand of comfort when something bad happened. Despite how much he loved his friends there were times where he just felt out of place.

Yugi and Tristan found Jou, Ryou and Malik waiting at the entrance of the forest.

"C'mon slowpokes!" Jou shouted to them.

"Chill Jou. You don't need to be in a hurry to get lost." Tristan replied back. Yugi looked up to see the haunted expression he'd worn replaced by a truly happy smile at the banter.

"I ain't getting lost. Just watch." Jou declared. He walked into the forest with Malik, Ryou and Yugi behind him. Tristan looked around one more time for the voice before following them in the dense and shrouded trees.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My beta has disappeared on me so this chapter hasn't been beta'd. If anyone would like to take the job just let me know.

--_Chapter Two_--

The sun had disappeared. Now only slivers of white moonlight lit the path for the boys.

"Shortcut he said. Quicker through the forest he said." Tristan grabbed Jou around the neck. "We're lost as hell!" Tristan's arm tightened around Jou's neck in a headlock.

"Ack!" Jou twisted and turned to free his head from Tristan's grasp. "Leggo!"

"Tristan! Killing Jou won't help." Yugi pried his small hands in between and made enough room for Jou to squeeze his head out.

"It'd make me feel better." Tristan growled. He was frustrated. His visit with the psychic at the fair still haunted him. He kept an eye out for any wolves or wild dogs.

"I think we just need to take a break." Yugi took Tristan by the arm and guided Tristan to sit on an upturned root with him.

"Seriously man." Jou rubbed his neck. "This forest can't go on forever. There's a way out somewhere."

"Maybe we should head back the way we came." Ryou suggested nervously rubbing his thin arms.

"Took too many turns. We'd end up more lost than we are now."

Ryou dropped to sit on the ground. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Here." Malik untied the black hooded jacket from around his waist and handed it to Ryou.

"Thank you." Ryou put the slightly oversized jacket on. He snuggled into the warmth the jacket provided as a cold wind suddenly passed over the group.

"I think we should build a fire or something." Jou mentioned as the temperature in the forest dropped.

"With what Jou? We're in the middle of a forest." Tristan bluntly questioned with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Duh Tris, with wood and stuff." Jou retorted.

"And how are you going to light the 'wood and stuff' Jou?"

"…"

"Here." Malik reached in his back pocket and pulled out a black metallic zippo lighter and tossed it to Jou.

"Uh, thanks." Jou opened it and flicked it on. A red-yellow flame came to life until Jou closed the lid. "Now all we need is wood."

"Shouldn't be hard to find." Yugi joked with a smile. He stood up from the root and brushed off the back of his pants. "We should all gather wood so we have enough to burn all right."

"Yeah." Tristan agreed standing up as well. "Walk straight so you don't get lost coming back." He instructed. The others nodded. They separated three ways. Tristan stayed by himself, Yugi went with Jou and Ryou went with Malik.

"Tristan's acting weird man." Jou commented as he and Yugi picked up dead limbs lying on the forest ground.

"I think it was something that psychic said to him." Yugi said bending over to pick up another stick. "He's been really cautious since then."

"So the psychic dude spooked him." Jou muffled a laugh.

"It's not funny Jou." Yugi scolded. "We don't know what happened in that tent. Who knows, that psychic might have told him we'd get lost in the forest." Yugi gave Jou a slight glare. Jou grinned at Yugi and held his hands up in defense.

"He did."

Yugi jumped, dropping his arm load. The two teens turned at the deep voice. Leaning against the tree behind them were two figures. Yugi recognized one as the man he talked to at the fair. The other was a tall, chestnut haired man wearing a long sleeve black trenchcoat. Cold, blue eyes froze them in their place.

"Hello again, little one." The cloaked one greeted nodding slightly at Yugi.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked astonished. "It's the middle of the forest."

"That's true little one. It is the middle of the forest. My forest." The two took a step toward Yugi and Jou.

"Huh?" Jou and Yugi were confused.

"You were wondering how I knew so much about vampires..." He reached up and grasped the front of the cloak. "It's because I am a vampire." He tore the cloak from around his body, revealing a slim but muscular body encased in black leather pants and deep red silk shirt.

"You... You look just like me!" Yugi gasped in shock. The stranger was Yugi's mirror image right down to the spiky tri-color hair. The only exception was the ruby eyes that bore into Yugi's own amethyst gaze.

"That's right little one. Just like you. My name is Yami." Sharp fangs were bared in an evil grin. Yugi shrieked in terror as the stranger was suddenly standing in front of him with his face in Yugi's neck. Yugi soon felt a burning pain in his neck. He screamed out, weakly trying to push Yami away from his body. As quickly as the pain had come, it disappeared when the fangs withdrew from his neck and replaced with a pleasurable feeling as the wounds were licked clean. Yugi let out a soft moan just before he lost consciousness and collapsed in his attacker's arms. Yami picked him up bridal style.

"Get away from him you freak." Jou shouted, charging at the vampire. He got forward two steps before he was stopped by a vice grip around his midsection. A moment later, blinding pain blossomed from his neck and spread through his body. It didn't take long for him to pass out from it. His conscious body was thrown over the cold eyed stranger's shoulder.

"Must you be so rough with him?" The ruby eyed vampire asked.

"This wasn't the one I wanted." The other muttered.

"You are such a spoiled rich kid." Yami received a glare in return. "Come on we have to meet the others." The two vampires disappeared in a swirl of misplaced dirt.

"Stay back!" Malik barked, pushing Ryou behind them as two cloaked figures menacingly approached them.

"Or what? You'll throw a stick at us?" One of the figures chuckled.

"Be careful. He might hit us." The other cowered, before laughing out loud.

Malik growled deep in his throat. His hands clenched into fists and he raised one with the intent to punch. He tripped in shock as one disappeared from his sight.

Behind him, Ryou cried out in pain. Malik whirled around and saw Ryou go limp with two puncture wounds bleeding on the side of his neck.

"Ryo---" Malik tensed at the sudden pain in his neck. He struggled to keep his eyes opened but failed and lost consciousness.

"That was easy." The one with Ryou wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Indeed. Not even a challenge." The other commented grinning before they both disappeared.

"You didn't heed my warning."

Tristan whipped around at the voice so fast he fell flat on his arse. The psychic from the fair stood just feet away from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded pushing himself off the ground.

"I told you not to follow the golden haired pup. He lead you right into our hands."

"I didn't follow any dogs." Tristan retorted. The psychic shook his head.

"I was speaking of that tall blond you hang around with, Jou."

"Jou is not a dog!" Tristan shot back defending his friend.

"Pup is a term of endearment we've given him Tristan. With that thick golden mane, doe eyes, spontaneous nature, the way he barks his opinion. I wonder he bites as well..." The psychic suddenly acquired an almost lustful husk in his voice and trailed off.

"Excuse me!" Tristan shouted gaining attention. "That's my best friend you're talking about." He growled clenching his fists.

"Don't worry Tristan I'll take good care of him."

The psychic disappeared from Tristan's sight before reappearing centimeters from him. Tristan got a glimpse of glowing green eyes before razor sharp canines dug into his neck. The pain lessened just before he lost his battle with consciousness.

The psychic caught Tristan as his body went limp. He hefted Tristan over his shoulder and carried him a few feet to a clearing. The psychic waved his hand and the dirt and forest debris was replaced with black tile with ancient markings painted on it and metal torches bearing bright flames lighting the area. The middle of the tile had a painted circle separated into five parts. Inside each part held a different symbol with a matching symbol outside the corresponding part.

Tristan was laid in one of the five sections with his head placed directly on the symbol inside.

A chill breeze announced the arrival of the others to the psychic.

"Will this set-up of yours work Otogi?" asked the vampire holding Ryou. After lying his burden next to Tristan, he removed his cloak, showing himself to be a spitting image of Ryou, only with harsher features.

"Of course it will Bakura. Don't doubt me. I did read the ancient text unlike some people." He pointedly glared at the snow haired man.

"That wasn't my job." Bakura growled. "Marik found it. He shoulda had to read it." He pointed an accusatory finger at the vampire standing at Malik's head.

"Bitch bitch bitch, that's all you ever do." Marik rolled his eyes removing his cloak to show himself as Malik's twin only, like Bakura, older and with more malicious features.

"Kiss my ass."

"Bring it over."

"Come and get it."

"GENTLEMEN!"

The two stopped bickering and turned toward the tall vampire standing at Jou's head.

"Shut up the both of you." He exasperated.

"Bite me Seto." Both Marik and Bakura growled.

"That's enough all of you." Yami commanded. "It's almost midnight. If this ritual isn't finished before midnight, we lose our chance to get rid of Pegasus and his hunters before they kill us." Bakura and Marik sobered quickly. Yami nodded to Otogi.

"Begin." Otogi nodded.

"Everyone, touch fingertips to the vampire next to you so that you form a triangle. Now close your eyes and concentrate all of your power to your hikari. It will join with the power dormant inside of your hikari and the ritual will allow you to possess that combined power for as long as the hikari remains in this world."

Energy began to swirl noticeably within the ritual ground. The triangle each vampire formed began to glow golden. A beam of power from each triangle shot to a hikari's chest. Soon they too began to glow the same golden color.

Sweat began to bead down vampire faces as the ritual took more power from them and sent it to the counterpart. It soon paid off as a violet ball of light lifted from the chest of the vampire counterparts. Hovering for only a moment, the light sped into the chests of the vampires with such a force it knocked them to their backs, breaking contact and consequently ending the ritual.

Groaning, Marik rose into sitting position. "Are we still alive?"

"No. We've all been dead for years. Or did you just now noticed your heart doesn't beat?" Bakura sarcastically spat, rubbing his chest where the energy had entered his body.

"Not what I meant dumbass." Marik retorted.

"Don't start." Yami warned as Bakura opened his mouth. Bakura closed it with an audible snap. "Did it work Otogi?"

"Let's see." Otogi pointed at a large rock nearby. With a flick of his wrist, he embedded it into a tree stump several meters away. "My powers have definitely advanced. I'd say we were successful." Otogi stood and brushed the back of his pants off. "Now if you excuse me, I have a blond I'd like to get acquainted with."

"What are you doing?" Seto asked as Otogi lifted Jou from the ground.

"Oh, didn't I mention we don't have to keep our specific counterpart? Silly me." Otogi shrugged. "As long as they remain in this world, it doesn't matter if they're close or not. We'll keep our powers until the hikari enters the spiritual plane."

"In that case, I call the runt."

"Bakura, don't call him that." Yami rolled his eyes.

"In that case, Bakura's runt is mine." Marik called lifting Ryou up into his arms.

"I give up." Yami sighed to himself, adjusting Malik over his shoulder. "Guess you got your way after all." He said to Seto, who already had Tristan in his grasp.

"Shut up." Seto shot Yami another glare before disappearing in a wisp of dirt. The remaining vampires followed his examples, teenage boys in hand.

A big thank you goes out to all my reviewers:

fan fiction addiction

FanFicFanGirl101

S2Teennovelist

Adhiana

See you soon!!!


End file.
